Picky Eaters
by SamCyberCat
Summary: In a tournament where bribery comes in the form of sandwiches, two fussy eaters are brought together unwillingly. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set in the Tag Force universe, during the tournament in Tag Force 3.

---

People tended to joke that if you knew the eating habits of another person than you'd know them for too long.

In Duel Academia this had gone beyond a joke.

Partnerships should be built up through duelling, learning how another person works in the midst of battle. Duelling together enough to build up a bond of complete and total trust. Bribery should have no place in friendship.

However, some people had discovered that bribery could be a handy tool.

It was probably Samejima's fault. Though no one would say it to the kindly teacher's face. He had set up the tag partner system so that duellists who otherwise would be completely unfamiliar with each other would get a chance to duel together and grow stronger. When the two duellists were satisfied with their partnership then they could move onto another partner.

Those of little patience had soon learned that there are other ways to get people to like you besides duelling. And soon others caught onto the method. Within no time there were queues outside the cafeteria longer than any that Tome had seen before.

They'd all wanted the same thing – sandwiches.

The selection of sandwiches that Tome made was legendary for it's variety. The choice of flavours ranged from jam to ramen. That's right, ramen in a sandwich. It was surprising how some of the sandwiches had caught on.

This strange cart of sandwiches was the ideal way to get a hard to find taste without having to put any effort into preparing it yourself. All you had to do was find out what sort of food your randomly assigned partner enjoyed.

Those who had Juudai for a partner obvious had no trouble at all in this area.

Those who had Ryo as a partner might as well give up hope of ever getting his approval on any form of baked goods.

The black-clad duellist was legendary for being the most difficult partner to bribe in all of the academia. Even though he claimed to have given up the respect he'd had for others a while ago, it still stood that he only cared for duelling and wanted nothing to do with being given gifts from those who were tagged with him.

Some people were starting to suspect that the Pro League duellist had only remained for this third tournament because torturing them amused him.

And his previous partner sighed with relief as he opened the message on his PDA that told him he had satisfied Hell Kaiser and was to be assigned a new partner. Compared to that nightmare the poor duellist would sooner try to make friends with one of the Seven Stars if it came to that!

But Hell Kaiser still existed, and as such had to be given another partner to duel with. It didn't matter to him. He was here for the competition and found only vague interest in learning the duelling styles of the people he was partnered with. Though he had to admit, seeing the students fail to bribe him was entertaining.

He opened the message indifferently, but that indifference soon turned to annoyance as he saw who he had been partnered with. Random name generators must have some sick sense of humour after all…

"So, from now on we're partners," came the cheerful voice of Fubuki.

A dark glance from over the top of his PDA. The other didn't need to ask how Fubuki had got there; the former elite student was well trained in preparing to make surprise entrances. As Ryo knew well.

"Only until we are both satisfied with each other," answered Hell Kaiser, "And seeing as we were once close sparring partners as far as duels go that should not take too long."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Fubuki's grin was almost malicious, "But I really haven't duelled alongside you since you acquired that Cyberdark deck of yours. A lot has changed since then, and you might find that bribery will get you somewhere."

He winked, and Hell Kaiser looked disgusted at the concept.

"I would never stoop to the levels of those who think they could buy approval," he assured.

"Then be prepared to be stuck with me for a long time, because I'm someone who believes that a good duel partnership comes from more than just duelling together," answered Fubuki confidently.

And he kept to those words too.

Over the time they duelled well, both functioning perfectly as a tag team even though it had been years since they'd duelled together. And yet Fubuki refused to send off a notice of approval about their partnership. Even after Ryo had pointed sent Samejima a message that he was fully content with his current partner and was ready to move onto a new one.

How long would he be stuck with the flamboyant duellist for?

Eventually, begrudgingly, Hell Kaiser decided he would give in and buy Fubuki one of those sandwiches. All Fubuki wanted was the gesture, so it shouldn't matter too much what he got.

Regardless he was satisfied when he drew the Cook's sandwich that Tome made daily. In the hearts of many students it was second only to the Tamagopan, golden egg sandwich. Even Ryo, fussy as he was, had a certain fondness of this particular flavour.

He stalked out of the cafeteria; paying no heed to the odd glances he received from Tome and her assistant Seiko at his out-of-place appearance there.

Fubuki wasn't far off, and as he drew level with him Hell Kaiser thrust the packaged meal sharply towards him.

The glee on Fubuki's face was visible, but as he bit into the sandwich it soon changed to one of disgust.

"I hate this," he said, tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

"But everyone loves that one!" argued Hell Kaiser in disbelief.

"You should know by now that I'm not everyone," Fubuki said theatrically.

Trying hard not to grit his teeth, Hell Kaiser whispered, "What do you like then?"

"That's for you to work out, as my tag partner," said Fubuki.

This charade would stop before it started. Hell Kaiser took hold of Fubuki's hand and marched him back to the cafeteria, causing both of the women to jump at his sudden reappearance. Fubuki was walked firmly over to the cart, and left the poor younger girl with no hope of escape. She was nervous enough of the two strange boys as it was and firmly wished that she'd chosen to man the card shack today instead of letting Tome do it.

"Then I will get this right," Hell Kaiser said calmly.

"And no drawing the Tamagopan, that's cheating," said Fubuki with a grin.

It was the first time Seiko had ever heard a student specifically not want that sandwich, but she shrugged it off as Hell Kaiser paid for another one.

The sad thing was Fubuki wasn't even eating them. He was simply lifting the bun to see what was inside, shaking his head then handing it back to the assistant so she could sell it again. Such behaviour had never been seen before.

He boy was impossible! He didn't like fruit, which was the first thing Hell Kaiser tried due to Fubuki's love of Hawaiian culture. He didn't like vegetables, though Hell Kaiser had to admit he sort of saw that coming. He seemed to hate chocolate most of all, and that had been the safety net for Hell Kaiser to fall back on.

Eventually, he gave up on the pleasant looking flavours and thrust another sandwich to Fubuki.

It contained gyoza. Hardly a delicacy by any stretch of the imagination. It reeked of a strong garlic smell that Hell Kaiser found particularly disgusting and he had no doubt that it had been fried in some disgusting oil to further add to it's slimy feel.

Fubuki took the sandwich, and Hell Kaiser's hand headed back towards the cart ready to get another package. It froze however, as Fubuki lifted the bun to his nose and sniffed it. Surely he didn't need to do that to smell the thing?

Then he took a bite out of it. Chewing thoughtfully for a while before swallowing it. He looked up at Hell Kaiser, Seiko and Tome, who was watching from the card counter. Then he nodded.

"This is what I like," he answered, "I'm glad you could find it out."

He took out his PDA, ready to send the message to Samejima that he was ready to change partners. But Hell Kaiser stopped his hand.

"I believe we could duel together for a while longer," he said confidently. Something that Fubuki firmly agreed to.

And so the two fussiest eaters left the kitchen. The cooks were very thankful not to see them there again.


End file.
